


no homo

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, alot, its kinda ridiculous and doesnt really make sense so ye, mingyu cries, slight crack i think, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wonwoo sucks mingyu's dick but its not gay cause they said no homo.





	no homo

**Author's Note:**

> they were only supposed to make out but ye...

"Hey bro." Wonwoo greeted from his bed, puffs of smoke coming out with each syllable. Mingyu fake-pouted at the sight, "Started without me?". A few 20 minutes back, Mingyu had texted his roommate; Wonwoo, from the grocery store saying that he needed a smoke before his next class to de-stress. His architecture professor was always a dick, towards him especially. It could have had something to do with his professors general bitterness towards anyone taller than him which was essentially, everyone. However, with Mingyu being on the opposite end of the height spectrum to him, he received the most shit.   
  
He gathered his roommates legs and unceremonioulsy threw them aside to make space for himself on Wonwoos twin bed.Its a tight squeeze, considering theyre both giants, but they make it work with tangled legs on sheets. "Hows- life... been?" Wonwoo started as he passed the taller the bong. As roommates, youd think theyd be best buddies, knowing every detail about one anothers lives n shit but they barely ever talked outside of their occassional smoke sessions. "Hmm… okay i guess, architectures a bitch tho." Mingyu answered as he lit up the leaves in the tiny pot of the bong before he dived into the pipe. Wonwoo hummed, unmoving and uninterested. Mingyu doubted he even heard what he said. Giving up all attempts at useless conversation, Mingyu let the smoke settle in his system before he puffed them out.

Another few passings of the bong and alot of coughing went by until one of them spoke again. "Dude, Ive been thinking, you have really pretty lips." Mingyu said, unabashedly staring at the others lips with bloodshot eyes like they were the answer to everything good in the world. Wonwoo reaches his hand up to what shouldve been his lips but ends up on his nose instead. "I do, dont I?" Wonwoo giggles, carressing his own nose. The taller giggles back, "Can I… touch them? I bet theyre pillowy and soft like petals."

The elder only nods and presses his face towards Mingyu who didnt hesitate to reach his hand out the poke at them. He feels around them, pinching, rubbing until he accidentally presses his finger into the others mouth. He was surprised when he feels a wet sunction around his index finger but he didnt do anything, he simply watched, entranced as he watched his roommmate suck on his finger as if it were a lollipop.

Wonwoo, in a daze, with his eyes closed, didnt seem to realise the other was staring at him. Honestly, he was wondering why there was a thing poking at his lips before he decided to suck on it. Cause why not, right? Hes high as fuck. "Hyung, thats hot as fuck." Mingyu says, breathless. Wonwoo opened his eyes to meet the predatory gaze of the others. He stared right at him as he took his one more appendage into his mouth, using his own hands to keep them in place. Mingyus hands were huge, just two (incredibly thick) fingers had him almost choking and filling up the space in his mouth. He could slowly feel himself getting hard as he continued to suck on his roommates fingers.

There was the sound of a zipper opening followed by shuffling of clothing which led him to look down at Mingyus crotch where the sounds seemed to be erupting from. The younger was already pumping at his cock,still staring at Wonwoo. Wonwoo releases the others pruning fingers from his mouth to decide whether he wants to suck on the others cock or continue sucking on his fingers. He doesnt realise his own saliva had dripped down from Mingyus fingers till he felt wetness on his own wrists and down his neck where he was resting his chin lightly on the others finger.

He shrugs before he lets go of Mingyus hand and crawl towards his cock, which wasnt very far considering they were squeezing in together on his tiny twin bed. Mingyu stops touching himself as soon as he realised what was going to happen. Jeon Wonwoo, his roommate, was going to suck his dick. And so he let him, leaning back on the wall to make space for the elder. Wonwoo stops himself just as his nose touches Mingyus dick, "No homo, right?" he looks up at the other in question. "Pfft, of course not. Im not gay dude." Mingyu snorts. "Yeah, me neither." Wonwoo replies before he flattens his tounge on the base of Mingyus dick, licking a long stripe to the top. The younger groans above him, reaching a hand out to pat Wonwoo on the head. Cause good boys deserve pats on the head, Mingyu thought to himself in his weed hazed daze.

Wonwoo sucks on the tip, tounging at the slit inside his wet wouth which had Mingyu quivering with a quiet whine beneath him, the grip in his hair getting tighter. He took the time to push his sweats down to pump at his own cock with Mingyus in his mouth. The younger lets out a lewd moan from his chest when he lets the cock go to give it another three long licks from base to tip with his free hand holding its base before going down on it. He stops for a moment when he feels the cock touch the back of his throat. Wonwoo breathes in weed scented air before going deeper, feeling the stretch of cock in his throat. He hears a sharp intake of breath above him again before feeling the others large hand lose its grip on the roots of his hair only to grip back tighter. Wonwoo tears up at both the stretch in his throat and his scalp, he stays there with his roommates cock jammed down his throat for a few moments before he looks up at the other with teary eyes to see that he was crying as well.

Confused, he creased his eyebrows up at the other in question before he decided he didnt really give a shit and slapped the others thigh with a loud smack as a signal that meant fuck my face, you giant crying dumbass Mingyu let out a few puzzled whimpers, looking around with tears and snot dripping down his chin before he got the idea and started to buck his hips up to Wonwoos face. This action causes Mingyu to let out another sob and Wonwoo to moan around the others cock. The vibrations coming from the elders throat causes Mingyu to feel chills up his spine, making him thrust faster into Wonwoos mouth, accompanied by alot whimpering and sniffling. "G-gna cuuum." The taller sobs, his face scrunched up as his hips still against the elders mouth before bucking slightly, shooting strings of white liquid down Wonwoos throat. He keeps himself in Wonwoos mouth while the other finishes himself off all over his and Mingyus clothes seconds after him. Mingyu pulls out with another whine and stares at the other in a daze.

Wonwoo lets out a loud, content sigh as he rests his face on Mingyus hip, nose barely touching the youngers flaccid penis. "Dont you have to get to architecture soon?" Wonwoo is then met with another whine, "But im tired and i just wanna sleep." followed by a soft sniffle. The elder lets out a breathy laugh before lifting himself off from Mingyu. "Where're you going?" he looks down to see Mingyu pouting up at him from the bed." Im not going anywhere, c'mere. Up." Wonwoo pats lightly at Mingyus arm, which the younger sleepily lifts up before he allows the other to tug his cum-stained shirt up and over his head." Im gonna put these in the laundry and come back, okay?" The elder reassures, voice hoarse. "Mmn." Mingyu hums as he shuffles onto his bare stomach with Wonwoos pillow tucked snuggly below his head.

Wonwoo comes back a few minutes later, changed into clean clothes to see Mingyu trying very hard to blink his sleepyness away. The elder chuckles at the sight," You know you dont have to wait for me right?" Mingyu only hums and lifts the covers as an invitation for the elder to join him. Wonwoo chuckles again before climbing under the covers. He lets the younger shuffle up onto his shoulder then wraps his arm around him. "No homo, right?" Wonwoo teases.It couldve been because he was a fucking sap after any sort of sexual interaction but Mingyu feels his chest tighten slightly at the question, "Mn, yea. No homo." He ignores the prickling of tears erupting from his eyes and shoves his face into Wonwoos chest and forces himself to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you had to read that mess of a smut, scold me @rainniedae on twitter if you want. BUT ALSO I HIGHLY APPRECIATE KUDOS AND COMMENTS, ESPECIALLY COMMENTS ♡


End file.
